


Fandom and the End of All Things

by talibusorabat (hermitcave)



Category: Community, Glee, Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Fusion Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/talibusorabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's worst nightmare is coming true - Glee Club is coming back to Greendale. And then Abed makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom and the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Memes at Dreamwidth. http://promptmemes.dreamwidth.org/2358.html?thread=9014&posted=1#cmt10294

"Did you see this?" Jeff slammed it down on the study room table.

Britta peered. "You actually read the Greendale Newsletter?"

"I have a constitutional right not to answer that question, and you are expressly forbidden from reading anything into that statement," Jeff snapped. "More importantly, **they're bringing back Glee Club**."

"WHAT?!" the group shouted.

"Please tell me they didn't catch him and this is part of his community service assignment," Troy said.

"They don't give community service to murderers, Troy."

"Oh good."

Abed looked around the table. "I don't see why everyone's so surprised. _Glee_ is possibly the most popular show on television now."

"We're not talking about that inconsistent, _High School Musical_ nightmare," Jeff said. "This is real life."

"I know," Abed said, but Annie cut him off before he could continue. She had taken Jeff's copy of the newsletter and skimmed through the article.

"Did you see this, Jeff?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda brought it to your attention," Jeff said.

"I mean who they're competing with," she said, holding up the newsletter. " _New Directions._ "

The group stared at her blankly.

"...wait," Jeff said slowly. "Isn't that -"

"The glee club from _Glee_ , yup," Abed said.

"They named themselves after the worst show on television?" Jeff snorted. "Then again, they're a glee club. I shouldn't be surprised."

"No, they are the actual New Directions," Abed said. "Take another look."

Annie read further. "...their lead singer is Rachel Berry," she said.

"Coincidence," Jeff said. "Do I have to remind you guys? _Glee_ is FICTIONAL."

"So are we."

"Say _what_?" Britta spoke for the group as they all gaped at the young documentarian. He blinked owlishly in response.

"I thought everybody knew," he said. " _Glee_ is real and not real, just as we are real and not real, just as all other fandoms are."

"Even _Kickpuncher_?" Troy asked eagerly.

"Even _Kickpuncher_ ," Abed said, and his best friend cheered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jeff said. "How would that even be possible?"

Abed shrugged. "I'm a filmmaker, not a theoretical physicist. If I could answer that, I wouldn't be going to community college."

Pierce leaned forward. "Abed, does that mean the lady from _Titty Titty Bang Bang_ is out there somewhere, waiting for the conductor to bone her?"

"Probably."

"Do you know how I could find her?"

"ENOUGH!" Jeff brought their attention back to him. "That was very cute, Abed, but we all know -" With a scolding glare to everyone who had played along - "that it's impossible."

"You watch _The Good Wife_ , didn't you Jeff?"

Jeff hesitated, then nodded suspiciously.

Abed pulled out his cellphone and rapidly typed in a number and put it on speakerphone.

"Peter Florrick."

"Hi Mr. Florrick," Abed said. "This is Abed, from _Community_."

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE that show!"

"Thanks. We're pretty big fans of you too. Right Jeff? ...Jeff?"

Jeff was frozen in his seat.

"Sorry, Mr. Florrick. Looks like we'll have to call you back."

He hung up, and the group waited for Jeff to recover himself. It took a good four minutes before his eyes finally moved and his mouth creaked open.

"...what happens when a show gets cancelled?"


End file.
